monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest and Hills
Forest and Hill videos The Forest and Hills region is a reappearing area seen in all the Monster Hunter games released in America. It first appeared in Monster Hunter, where it was the first terrain you venture to. It's an easy land of neutral climate and temperature. It has a high vegetation of plant life, mushrooms, nuts and berries. Many hunters consider this to be a very desirable area to hunt in, due to its easy-to-navigate layout and memorable areas. =Geography= Area 2 A flat grassy plain, a hill oversees the area and can be climbed to enter area 6. Velociprey are very common to this area. Plants , Berries and Ivy can be harvested here. Area 3 A large grassy plain atop a cliff overlooking a forested countryside. Aptonoth graze here often. Shakalaka sometimes wait here to ambush Hunters. Rathalos commonly appears here. Berries and Mushrooms can be gathered here. Area 4 A very large hill overlooking both the plains and the forested areas of this region. Vespoid can usually be found here. Plants, Berries and Mushrooms can all be harvested here. Area 5 A dry and dark cave, a perfect home for wyverns, they often lay their Eggs here. Wyverns and large monsters will come here to sleep when they're injured. Velociprey are common here. Shakalaka sometimes wait here to ambush Hunters. There is a single Mining Point here. Area 6 A vertical cliff face can be climbed to reach the top of the mountain. Mosswine live here. There is a single Mining Point here near the top there are gathering points here, and Ivy can be harvested here. Area 7 A secluded and peaceful clearing in the forest were no monsters appear, this is also were the Forest and Hills Veggie Elder stays. Honey, Plants and Berries can be gathered here. Area 8 Bullfango and Mosswine favor this area. Mushrooms, Ivy'', and '''Spiderwebs can be harvested here. Area 9 A thin stretch of land that cuts straight through the forest. Melynx and Mosswine are the most common inhabitants. Honey, Plants and Mushrooms can be gathered here. Bugs can be caught here if the Hunter ducks underneath a small opening. Area 10 Serene pond surrounded by lush trees and shrubs. Bullfango, Mosswine, Felynes and Melynx have all been sighted here. Shakalaka sometimes wait here to ambush Hunters. Plants and Mushrooms grow abundantly here. Area 11 A tiny route leading to a Felyne village. A small stream cuts through this area. Bullfango and Mosswine sometimes appear here. Fish can be caught here and a Mining Point is just at the top of small hill behind a large log. Area 12 A Felyne village where a Hunter can collect Barrels and Master's Skulls You can retrieve the items that Melynx stole from you at the Drop Point and a Spiderweb can be harvested here. Melynx and Felynes live here. Bugs can be caught here. =Wyverns and Monsters= *Yian Kut-Ku *Rathalos *Rathian *Chameleos *Bullfango *Aptonoth *Vespoid *Velociprey *Shakalaka *Mosswine Trivia *In zones 8 and 9 there are oversized Kelbi carcasses. Though you cannot interact with them, you can sometimes see the Rathalos and Rathian eating from the one in zone 9 if you observe from a distance. Videos Category: Areas